Jian Dan Ai
by Kahin
Summary: [Ren x Faust] Ren gets hurt pretty bad.. so, what happens after he wakes up? Since he can't remember much.. What will unfold infront of his eyes?
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: This is my fic.. Mine… okie? But I don't own Shaman King..and I have my own mind.. So let me play the characters MY way!! HAH! Oh, this is in Ren Tao's perspective.. .. By the way.. The title is "Jian Dan Ai".. the translation is "Simple Love" so..shut up. Hehe.. Yeah.. There's foul language.. It's not that bad. Live with it! On to the fic.. 

Wait..I'm missing something.. Oh yeah! It's a Ren x Faust. So kiss my royal bum.

Jian Dan Ai

Confusion

I don't know what time I woke up, but when I went downstairs I got the weirdest look from my sister. I thought she was going to attempt to rip my heart out my eyes and take a bite out of it. Yeah.. It was creepy.. But then again, she's creepy. So, I can't complain…right? 

Oh well. Breakfast was cold that day. Maybe because I did wake up late. I've lived in Japan for a few years now.. But the change from time in China to the time in Japan still took it's toll. But I never stopped being strong. So, how did my sister get me to come to his dumb island anyway? I hate it here.. Let alone that damn shaman king wannabe. I will be the Shaman King and I'll show Yoh how a real king fights! 

But one thing still creeps me out…. That skeleton hugger, Faust..

How can anyone still be that obsessed whit their dead wife? Come on, if she's not here right now then maybe she didn't want to live.. I don't blame her, look at what she was married to. That tall, scary man with silver hair and dreamy red eyes.. So bea- What the HELL am I thinking?!

Ah.. Breakfast went by faster than I thought.. Hm.. I guess cold food goes down faster than hot food.. But my sister still seemed pissed off at me.. Sheesh, it's not my fault that I just couldn't help but sleep in a bit. Last time I checked it wasn't a freaking crime. So why was I stuck with this bull shit? Damn it..

The walk upstairs seemed longer than usual though… With each step it seemed as though three more piled on top. It sucked.. But when I finally got up those stairs I took a nice long shower and brushed my teeth. Then I brushed my hair.. Never did I question why it spiked up, but it was a good look for me.. And it went with my constant bitchy look. Yeah..

Walking from the bathroom to my room wearing a towel is harder than it sounds. My sister always seemed to know when to walk out of her room and see me. Sometimes I wonder if I'm the reason why she has no boyfriend. Then again, that thought just leads to a very disturbing thought, and I never want to think about it again..

What if my sister was into incest?

That's just wrong. 

Well, I got into my room, and locked the door behind me before laying down on my bed. I didn't think I'd still be that wiped out.. What did I do the night before anyway..? I don't really remember.. All I do remember was this painful blow to my head and then everything was dark..

Wait.. Now that I think about it.. I don't really remember my sister's name… nor do I know Faust by his face.. I just know..that there's someone named Faust that annoys me… but I remember his features? What happened to me? Maybe I should ask my sister. But I don't want to sound funny by going up to her and asking what happened.. 

Then again, I can't help but think it was something bad..because of that look in her eyes.. 

Why did I just get a chill..? 

Some things will always confuse me.. I swear it. 

Aa… my head is starting to hurt. I'm thinking to much.. But, what's this? A simple moment to sit up and a dizzy spell runs over me.. Pushing myself to my feet.. But that didn't help me out either. What happened to me?! Why is this pain rushing through my veins and this crimson flooding in my eyes? 

A heavy force being placed ton by ton on my shoulders as I attempted to walk to my dresser to get changed. But that welcoming darkness filled in my mind and the room went from well lit, to a void of darkness with no way out.. And I could feel the air against my cheeks.. But never the ground against my body. Was I really that blind.. Or did something happen that shouldn't have?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I think it was a whole night.. Or maybe a few hours.. But I woke up laying on my bed with the blankets over me.. The feeling of pants strangling my legs.. I never slept in pants.. Too much of a restriction. Then again.. I don't remember leaving my room door unlocked when I sleep. Nor do I find my sister sitting on a chair next to me.. Sighing softly, I pushed myself to sit up.. When a sharp pain hit me like a boulder.. Reaching up to rub my head, to find a bandage around it.. That's when I could feel my heart slow and my eyes shift to my sleeping sister.. Something had happened that had even her worried.

But why couldn't I remember..?

Groaning.. I got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. Taking off those pants and putting on a clean pair of loose fitting black pants. Tying them tightly but loose enough so they'd hang on my hips.. Who would've thought I'd have such a girly figure, yet be so strong? Oh well…

The shirt was no different.. One that cut off before my waist and was yellow with black trims.. I just loved how that looked on me.. But, I loved the Ying Yang on the back the most.. Prove to them all that's I'm Chinese and damn proud of it.. 

  
But a soft moan in the background brought more shock upon me then I thought possible. Turning to see my sisters eyes focused on me.. That death glare had grown into a very caring look..

Wait, she looked at me that way when I first came down the stairs..

"You had us all worried, Ren" So, she said… We live in Japan..but are Chinese… why does she bother speaking Japanese to me? It was always so confusing..

"Us..? Who's us? Last time I checked, you and I are the only ones here.. And I don't find myself worried.." Why did I always have to be such a prick.. She's my own sister..but something always forced me to be someone with a fire in his heart.. Sometimes I hated it. But….why?

"Us…Ren.. I'm not the only one who cares… Nor was I alone when you were brought back"

"Look… I don't know what you're talking about.. I don't remember anything that happened last night.. Nor do I know why you're in my room."

"You passed out.. But I was told to wait outside you room while you were dressed.." Oo…did that piss me off.. I didn't want to think of anyone but myself dressing me..

"What do you mean?"

"I heard a thump in your room and knocked on the door.. But you didn't answer.. So I had to pick the lock.. But I found you on the ground wearing a towel.. That's when Faust told me t-"

"Wait…..Faust?!"

"Yeah.he was the one who carried you here…and he stayed with you all night until I told him that breakfast was done. When you came down, he was in the yard taking a moment to rest.."

"Why….would… wait…" I sighed and walked to the bed. Everything was falling down on me.. I didn't understand it.. What was going on? Slowly, I sat on the bed..and looked to my sister. "Will… you just tell me what happened… when you found me..?" I was trying my best, but I still seemed to have an attitude.. I couldn't help it.

"Well… you passed out. And when I found you laying there in a towel.. I called for Faust.. He looked really tired, then again he always does… But, he looked a lot more tired today… I felt sorry for him. Either way, he told me to wait outside the door, he'll get you in some clothes and get you laying down.. He even bandaged your head.. I didn't understand why. I never saw him act like that.. But, it was good.. I can't life you..-" Ooo….did she just hint to me being fat? "-He seemed to be really worried… because of what happened.. You know..?"

"No..I don't know.. I don't remember what happened!!" I had snapped on her…I didn't get it.. I didn't remember what happened..What else would I do? "Where…is Faust now?"

"Ren…calm down.. Faust.. Is in my room.. Asleep.. He didn't get anyrest… but he is weak because of a cut on his side.. It's not bed..it's just that he was bleeding a lot. You're wound was worse than his.. He was very upset.."

"You mean to tell me, in two days, just now he is sleeping..? And on your bed?"

"Yes.."

"And…he's wounded..?"

"Yes."

"And he was worried about me..?"

"Yes.."

"Why..?"

"You saved him."

That was a shocker…. I saved him? How..? I guess my questioning look had showed her I wanted to know… Sometimes…she amazed me on how sisterly she could be..

"Last night… there was a fight.. Like usual.. Faust…Yoh…Horohoro.. Me.. And you.. Were there.. Everyone was busy fighting.. Everyone had someone to attack.. But you got hit hard by an extra guy.. You were fine, but Faust stopped to see what happened.. I saw what happened, because I knocked the guy I was fighting out.. And well… When Faust looked, he was cut. Yeah, he was fine you know he's sorta like.. The crypt keeper.. But, it still knocked him to his feet.. .and everyone seemed to want to target him… to get him out of the way.. But you jumped out and deflected the attack… You destroyed everyone.. But got hit full force by the attack directed to Faust and fell down.. You had passed out… so, Yoh had told Faust and I to get you home..and he and Horohoro would deal with any more morons.. So Faust picked you up and we headed here.."

"So, that's what..happened?"

"Yeah, we figured you'd forget something.."

"I …did.."

Somethings are more painful than anyone would imagine… this…was a truth that I didn't want to think about… Was there more to my injuries..? Something I didn't notice…

"Where was I hit?"

"What?"

"Where….was…..I …hit?!" I hated repeating myself… it was an unnecessary thing to do.. People need to listen.. Not have things repeated all the time!

"Your head and your back.."

"But… my back..doesn't hu-" That was when the pain set in… it's like those days where you could have a terrible headach..but if you forgot about it.. It didn't hurt. Once you remembered it.. It hurt really bad. Sighing I stood up.. 

"Ren…?"

"I hate feeling so weak."

"Ren.. You're not weak.. What you did was proof of how strong you really were. And it was amazing to see that you survived it.. But, you're forgetting that some one is still worried about you..and sleeping on bad terms.."

I would've spoke…..and I would've protested it.. But, I owed it to him.. So, I turned and left my room. Heading down the long hall way, then to the large doors that led into my sister's room. Opening a door slowly and peering into the darkened room.. The curtain's were closed and hardly any light got in.. Which was odd… But, I still stepped into that room and closed the door. Quietly… I made my way to the chair that was near the bed..seeing that my sister must've sat back and watched Faust… He looked so sweet and innocent laying there… but I couldn't help but wonder where his little puppets were… Maybe… it'll be right…if I just sat down and waited for Faust to wake up… just so I can swallow my pride and thank him for taking care of me…even if he got the amazing privilege of seeing my naked and dressing me. Lucky bastard. 

But, watching Faust sleep…was more relaxing than anything I've ever done in my life… how could anyone like him…look anymore…angelic..?

Was something wrong with me…for thinking that?


	2. It's No Lie

Jian Dan Ai

****

Chapter 2

~It's no Lie~

Why was I still there? Why was I waiting for something to happen..?

He would turn and my heart would skip a beat.. 

He would breathe in an odd manner and I'd perk up, wanting to see curious red orbs gazing back at me.

But…why?

Why…did I want to see him smile… and then listen to his cocky ass attitude ring out through such a sweet voice?

Maybe I hit my head too hard.. It's been three hours.. In my sisters room..with the smell of perfume in the air.. How could he sleep? Then again, I found my self fighting the urge to lay down next to Faust and fall asleep.. I guess I was just.. Weak. I did sleep a long time and he's only slept a few hours… I really should go see what Jun is making for dinner.. That would be nice.. The thought crossed my mind several times.. But I couldn't get myself to stand up.

Finally.. I worked up enough strength to push myself off that chair. Heading towards the door when I heard a moan. Stopping and looking back to watch Faust sit up and look around.. He looked drugged again.. But that was normal.. He seemed to want his hat.. Because, when he found it, it grabbed it and put it on. Then slid out of the bed. He was still dressed.. Hm.. How could he sleep like that… 

Then it hit me. What hind of attack would send Faust to his knees and leave him unable to get up…? My eyes shifted to his legs.. It wasn't my fault, but his lap was in view.. But, as I watched him, he limped. Grabbing his coat and putting it on.. Then noticing him standing there.. I blinked... He blinked… then…smiled. It was very faint.. But it was a smile..

"I see you're up, Ren."

"I see you're limping"

"It's better than passing out in a towel."

I growled and turned away from Faust and crossed my arms over my chest.. What a fucking prick. But, it seems that Faust had some kindness in his cold heart.. Since I didn't speak… he decided to go on.

"I didn't get a chance to…. I wanted to.. But I couldn't.. You wouldn't wake up.. You had us worried.. Taking such a hit we feared you were in a coma… I was talking to you..as you slept.. Hoping you'd wake. But it didn't work.. Tao-chan.. she told me to get something to eat… to sit down and relax. It was hard.. But I managed to pry myself out of your room and get something to eat.. Then went outside to relax… I didn't know you woke up then.. Or I would've greeted you…. Thank you… Ren… Thank you so much.."

I couldn't help but turn around and face him.. He was talking with so much emotion.. It was..amazing.. He was…being thanked..and…. Told me how worried he was… what kind of bull shit was this… but, there I was… at a loss for words.. Looking to the ground and hoping something would happen..

"REN…..FAUST…FOOD!"

Who could've thought that voice would bring a sudden joy to me..? Oh well.. I looked to Faust, who had started to adjust his hat… then looked to the door..

"Dinner's done… Faust.."

"I heard.."

"See you…there.."

I had started towards the door and reached out to grab the handle… Something was just making me move so slowly.. 

"Ren…-"

I slowed to a stop... I could hear my heart beating… I was frozen there with my hand on the handle.. Turning it slowly..

"-I…..-"

The door was open…

"-love..-"

And I stepped out a bit..

"-…..you."

And the door was closed.. My eyes went wide..and I looked to the ground.. Tears welling in them.. Jun had walked upstairs and saw me.. She knew something was wrong.. So she left me alone…

"Ren… I'll put your plate in the microwave.."

I nodded and left for my room.. Letting Jun have access to her room.. It took me a long walk.. But when I reached my room, I heard a door shut and looked down the hall to see Faust and Jun talking.. Faust seemed a bit upset.. He was limping as well.. Did .. I hurt his feelings? Did.. I say something wrong..?

I .. Didn't say anything at all..

/I love you too/

Was it right…to think that..? Was Faust lying to me…or was he on so much pain medicine that he was almost in a drunken state..? I felt horrible… but was sure to listen in when Faust and Jun walked by.

~"You know…. He's probably just confused.."

"How can he be confused?"

"He…. He's always had a problem with love, Faust.. It's not natural for him.."

"Oh.."

"What about… your fiancée?" 

"She doesn't matter anymore.. I used her memory as a way to keep Ren close..but to make him have and odd feeling about me..I don't think I wanted to accept it.."

"Accept the fact that you fell in love again..?"

"Yes…"

"I'll… try and find out what her thinks.."

"Like he'll tell you.."

"He's my brother.. I know more about him than you would want to know.."~

I guess I was still tired from the injury.. Because I had dozed off… I don't think it was a smart idea.. But I guess it's natural.. I had been hiding a lot of pain… But I wished that my dreams…weren't of Faust.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was probably the best sleep I had in years.. And I don't know why.. But I thought that as I came to.. I slept all night and well into the evening..I guess I was sick.. It wasn't normal. But something told me that I had a great sleep.. 

Until I tried to sit up. 

That's when I felt the pull on my chest, and the confusion of what was trying to hold me down.. And condemn me to that bed.. So, what was this force?

I lifted the blanket slowly, and uncertain of what I'd find.. Then the shock of what I did find overwhelmed me.. A slender hand.. Skin pale enough to be declared white.. A strong grip placed upon my hip.. Yet it was gentle.. How, why.. Would anyone hold me with such a gentle grasp..? Did I worry them that much..? But, who was it? It was too pale for Jun..so.. Who else was the- … Faust..

I looked over to the chair and found his hat and jacket. /I…love….you…/ those words mocked me.. So, just what did I forget?! I don't ever remember getting attacked or anything.. And I normally wouldn't jump in front of Faust to save him.. What was I missing?

"Mm.."

My heart skipped a beat when I looked over to see Faust's face.. A small smile on his blue tinted lips… so sweet and innocent.. Yet, he looked dead. Peaceful.. It's amazing no one berried him alive..

Wait, why is he sleeping on my bed?

I reached down slowly and went to grab at Faust's arm to move it off my hip. But he let go and moved his hand to my lap.. I knew he was asleep.. Because he's not that stupid… So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Fighting back a blush as I grabbed his hand and moved it. Placing his hand next to him, but so his hand was in front of his face. Watching his smile brighten. Biting my bottom lip and gently brushing my fingers lightly over the man's pale cheek.. Then sliding off the bed and stretching.. Reaching back over to Faust's cheek… resting my hand on it. Oh boy, was this nice. Or….not. 

I was so confused.. Something wasn't right..Faust wouldn't dare to sleep in the same bed as me… Unless there was something more.. Like… why wasn't I slapping him and pushing him off the bed..? Why was I… touching his cheek. That soft, soft skin upon my finger tips sent tingles down my spine. I..couldn't help but want to touch all of Faust's body.. As wrong as it sounded… I just…. The longing wouldn't go away. What was wrong with me?!

"Ren!"

Jun wanted me.. It was funny how she found yelling as an ideal way of waking someone up.. I think I yelled at her a thousands times and told her to wake someone up the normal way.. But it never worked.. Looking to the door a moment. Then back down to Faust, who's sleep seemed to be breaking.. Not good… Or well.. Not at that moment since I was still touching his cheek.. Okay…I need a change.. Why not? He's still out…not waking up just yet.. So… what's the harm..?

I felt myself leaning close.. Placing a soft kiss upon Faust's lips.. I would've kept kissing him.. But Jun was becoming restless.. So I walked over to the dresser and got changed into a black, Chinese, outfit. Sliding on the mary-jane shoes after I had the socks on and tucked under my pants.. Walking to the door and unlocking it.. Blinking a few times and looking to Faust.. Then opening the door and stepping out into the hall. Sighing, I made my way to the kitchen and looked to Jun.. Giving her my icy, golden, stare of death..

"Ren, you've been sleeping all day! Where is Faust?!"

"I was tired! It doesn't matter how long I sleep.. And who cares about where Faust is!"

I knew she knew I was lying.. But the look on her face made me curious..

"What…do you mean 'who cares'? Ren…"

"What do I mean…?"

"Ren..you… lost your memory.. Didn't you?"

"My..memory?"

"Yes..you log of the past. Ren.. You lost it when you were hurt.."

"I KNOW WHAT A MEMORY IS!"

"Ren, calm down."

"What did I forget?!"

"Ren.."

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Ren…."

She stood up from the kitchen table and walked off.. Growling softly, I walked over to the table and sat on a chair.. Leaning back, even though my bruised back hurt.. Then waiting.. I knew she went to get something.. Because she knew she'd be in a lot of trouble if she took off and didn't come back..

And, surely enough, she walked back in with a photo album.. Raising a brow, I took it from her and opened it up. Flipping through until I got to the recent pictures. Then I went slowly.. Looking at the pictures of me and the others…then I found some of Faust and I… holding hands.. Sharing ice-cream.. What the hell..?

"What…does this mean.."

"Faust..and you.. Have become really good friends.. And became closer than ever.. He loves you.."

"Your point?"

"You forgot when you told me your feelings about him."

"What..?"

"Ren..you l-"

She stopped suddenly..and it was enough to almost send my fist into her face..but I heard a yawn and looked to the stairs. Seeing Faust's pale hand then his entire body.. Blinking a few times.. Then looking to Ren who gave me that sisterly look.. 

..everything seemed to be falling apart…


	3. A Whisper in Time

Jian Dan Ai

****

Chapter 3

~A Whisper in Time~

All right…so… Let me back track a bit here… Hm. Apparently Faust and I had a relationship before that fight. But, why do I only remember jumping in front of that blast? Okay… And, Faust wasn't afraid to sleep in the same bed as me… Nor let his hand wander to my lap…

Ack, the thought was making me blush slightly. I looked to Jun who chuckled and walked over to Faust.

"Did you have a nice sleep? I would've checked up on you, but you locked Ren's door. Sneaky."

"Yeah… Well, I know how Ren is when you leave his door unlocked."

"Then how did you get into his room?"

"My key." And Faust reached under his shirt and pulled out a necklace with an old looking skeleton key. Ren had loved keys like that so that was why he never changed the locks. And Ren even gave the spare to him. How sweet.

I looked to Faust and eyed the key. Why didn't I remember that? Why didn't I remember anything? Faust looked to me, then he looked to the photo album and turned to Jun.

"Ah, I forgot you had that key, Faust. Well, you look paler than usual. I made some Lo Mien. So, you can eat as much as you want. There's extra sauce and rice as well." Jun had spoke, interrupting my train of thought.

As for me, I took that photo album and left the kitchen. I could always heat up leftovers. You know? Well, I just wanted to look over some things. So, I sat down on the couch in front of the TV and flipped through the pages. My fingers brushing over the part of each photo where Faust was. I never noticed how beautiful his smile was, and I never remembered him smiling more than he did in his sleep. He looked so sweet. So happy. And, myself… That look festering in my eyes. That….that..feeling. I truly felt something then and the missing piece to the puzzle made me sick to my stomach.

So sick, so very sick. I felt like passing out again, it'd be better than trying to remember all that I've missed.. What did I need to do?! What was I supposed to do?!

I couldn't stand it any longer. This perpetual NIGHTMARE of all things horrid trying to tear me from all of my humanity! Why was this happening.. Why?

All I could say was that… Well, I couldn't say anything! I needed advice. And, who better to give me advice..--I saw that angelic face that made me want to vomit. That boy… that patriotic moron of all stupidity known to man.. AND DAMN THAT AMIDAMARU! He should be mine! But.. This boy.. This Yoh. He is smiling, he is happy. And, he's surround by his enemies. Must he be a new friend that I only remember the hatred I had for him? I needed to know. I needed to find out. So, I closed the book and gathered my things. Walking into the kitchen and looking to Jun.

"Ren, where are you going..?"

"Out."

"To where?"

"A place. I need to think."

"I don't mind, Ren, do as you please."

"Thank you, Jun."

"I mind."

I froze, just as I went to walk. And I turned to the owner of that voice, Faust. The one man who sent me on this journey of remembrance. The one I despised, though was told I loved. Confused, I beckoned for a reason.

"You mind?"

"Yes, I mind."

"Why…do you mind?" I didn't want to sound stern. It just happened. 

"You haven't eaten in days, nor have you managed to stay awake long enough to read a page of literature!"

"What's your point?"

"If you are to go anywhere, it would be after you eat."

"And..?"

"I know you're safe no matter where you go. Thanks to that ghoul of yours." 

"What do you want from me. You just tell me one thing. I'll don only one thing that you want."

"Only one?"

"Only one."

"Eat."

"Alright Faust."

Ren seemed shocked to see me listen to Faust when I had no memory to what happened in the past.. The good part of the past. 

So, she passed me a plate and I got what I wanted. Picking up my chopsticks and I ate. I ate as quickly as I could. So I could get going. But, each time I looked up I noticed Faust was staring at me… Why? Why couldn't he keep his eyes off me.. I.. I love those eyes…

Sighing, I ate as quickly as I could. Almost causing myself to barf it all up, but I managed to keep it in. Which was overly good, because I shot to my feet and grabbed that picture book. Faust looked up at me, then to Jun and sighed softly. He seemed a bit sad, but I was in too much of a hurry to notice that look on his face as I shot out the door and ran all the way…

…All the way to Yoh's house. 

As crazy as it may sound, some part of me told me to go there.. That would be the best choice. The best action I can take. The only thing I could think of doing. 

Arg, and as I reached that boy's house my stomach seemed to churn. I thought I was going to be sick, but I eyed the book I brought with me and walked over to the door. Going to open it, but my had stopped at the door knob. This wasn't my house. I had no right to just go into it, so I knocked.

Part of me didn't want the boy to be home… the other part begged for the boy to open the door and look at me with that same doped up look and cheesy smile. God, I hated it when he would look at me like that.

"Hello?"

Shit, Yoh's home. No turning back now. I braced myself as the door opened, but.. Much to my surprise, Yoh's reaction to my being at the door was more on the lines of..:

"Ren?! You're…you're alright!" 

Yoh seemed shocked that I was okay… not that I was there. I swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Ren… Um.. Come in. I can't have you standing outside all day." 

Yoh stepped aside and let me in, but just as I went to step in, Amidamaru showed up and stopped me. I looked up to him, but it seemed as though Amidamaru was…smiling to me. Smiling… Why?

"Amidamaru.. Please move"

The ghost moved and I stepped into Yoh's house and looked about. Slowly sitting down on his couch and setting the picture album on the table in front of me. Looking up to Yoh as he walked over and looked at the book. But, Yoh thought nothing of it and sat down next to me.

"So, how's Faust?"

"I guess he's alright. I'm not sure."

"What do you mean? You could read Faust like a book."

I shook my head and covered my face with my hands, leaning forward so my elbows rested on my thighs.

"Yoh.. I don't remember anything. And it's pissing me off! Each time I wake up I find out something else that I forgot. I don't know how to get myself to remember all I forgot. And if I don't remember anything soon, I will probably kill myself.."

"Ren…?"

"Yoh… I can't take this. Faust has been watching me sleep and he's been sleeping in the same bed with me. Faust…even said he loves me.."

"Ren. I understand this. I remember that day when you took that blow.. Probably better than Faust would. And, I don't know how to help you. But, I will tell you one thing.. Look through those pictures you brought.. Then go up to Faust and tell him the first three words that come to you. Don't think about what you are going to say."

I paused and looked to the book as Yoh leaned in and whispered in my ear, as if Amidamaru or Bason could hear. Like they'd listen anyway, it looked like they were going to have a tea party for crying out loud.

_"You need to sleep…with Faust."_

"WHAT?!"

"Shhh."

I sighed softly. Looking to a clock, then to Yoh. Reaching forward and grabbing that photo album before standing up. 

"Bason. Let's go. Thanks for the help, Yoh."

"You're welcome Ren."

I turned and walked out the door, heading towards my home. But I stopped and looked to the book in my hands. Opening it and flipping to the page that had a picture of Faust and me kissing. Shaking my head I closed the book and continued to walk. Taking the longest route I knew. 

It was almost 11:34 AM when I left Yoh's house, but I found myself sitting in the park looking through the pages over and over again. Loosing sight of time as the sun began to go down.

"Ren. You should go home."

"Why should I, Bason? I have no clue what's going on… I don't want to look like a fool."

"Ren. All you need to know, is that you love Faust. And you'll soon remember everything. Give that time."

"Bason… Are you being sentimental?"

"In a way, I guess I am. But, I want you to go home."

"Alright.."

I stood up and looked at the book. Holding it close to my hands and taking another long route home. A long route indeed, by time I got home it was past 10:00 PM. And, once I walked through the door I could hear Jun's calming words and Faust's sobs.

"Faust, he'll be home soon.. I promise you."

"Why isn't he home now?! What if he got hurt?"

"Faust, this is Ren we're talking about.. Not a lot of things could hurt him.."

I decided to stop listening and walked into another room. Putting the album down and shaking my head. I heard Faust stand up and walk up the stairs. So, they were in the kitchen. It would be best if I avoid the kitchen, so I can spare myself of Jun's angry outbursts. Turning, I walked through a door way, into another large room, turned left to walk away from the kitchen and into a small room that was never used. Opening a door that was in that room and stepping into a very tiny den-like room that was practically connected to my room. Though, I was sure to close that one door as quietly as I could. Walking into that den-like room and to the staircase in the corner. Walking up the stairs and to another closed door. Opening the door and stepping into a familiar hallway. 

Now, all I had to do was walk to my room.. I knew Faust would be there. So, I slowly walked to my room and opened the door. I was right, Faust was sitting on the bed staring at a picture with tears falling down his cheeks. Shaking my head, I stepped into the room and walked over to Faust, pulling the picture away from him and drying his cheeks when the skeleton-like man looked up. Studying his face for a moment and then I sighed softy.

"Faust.."

"Ren..?"

"I… love you.." 

I whispered out those final three words and closed my eyes. Letting myself be taken into Faust arms. Being held in a way I never thought I would be, but it felt so familiar..

"I love you too…Ren.."


End file.
